


Green

by Tht0neGal666



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Study?, Gen, Jason Todd-centric, Shammrock Shakes from Mcdonalds, baby jason, breif alluded to use of drugs, in the form of well meaning word vomit, pre-red hood, rawr, robin!jason, shades of green, this started when I asked myself what Jason's favorite color is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: Jason Has Willis' eyes, but he prefers his mothers.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> might edit this to add a few things.
> 
> -'seeing green' when he sees tim in the Robin uniform, in the traditonal envy way  
> -the green moss and stuff on the walls of wayne manor  
> -green vs. red of stop lights

Jason Todd had Blue eyes. gray-blue, the color of guns and pipes and dimes and storms. Jason Todd has Willis’ eyes. He hates them. He loves his Mama’s eyes. They’re green, a Shamrock color, and he isn’t quite sure why she always looks amused when she says it. Jason thinks it’s appropriate. Shamrocks are alive and lucky and small but loved anyway. Everything his mother deserves to be. He can’t buy her much, but he always puts together a tiny bouquet of Shamrocks he’s seen and picked, at least one with four leaves, for her birthday. He remembered going to McDonalds as an early birthday gift to him right after his father was thrown in jail, and they shared a Shamrock Shake. It was the best thing he’d ever tasted. Green is his favourite color.

Then his Mama stops trying to hide the drugs he’d been noticing but pretending not to for nearly a year, and he glares daggers at the lime green tip of the syringe as his mother sticks the needle into her skin and forgets he’s there. The black in his mother’s beautiful eyes shrinks, lets him see more of the Shamrock shade, and he can’t appreciate the pretty color like he usually does, eyes clouded by tears he refuses to shed. He thinks, in that moment, he hates green.

He starts protecting the only green that really seems to matter in this world shortly after. The dull and faded ugly greens of Money. God knows his Mama can’t spend it correctly, so he enlists Miss Sally, the teen working girl that lives next to them and helps him with math, to help him sort out the bills and stuff. His Mama can’t right now, so he has to. Simple as that. 

His Mama dies. Her eyes are closed and she looks horrible, so he’s kinda glad they’re closed. He doesn’t want his favorite color polluting the scene of the tragedy. He packs up everything he can justify bringing, waters the shamrocks one last time, and leaves. He called 911, but no one is going to care about a junkie that overdosed. He needs to be gone before CPS got there. He slinks down to a Mcdonalds and realizes its the last day they’re selling Shamrock Shakes. He wastes the money to buy two shakes, drinks one, and gives the other to a kid that looks down on her luck. He hates to admit that Green is still his favorite color. 

He stumbles into the role of Robin, by some miracle or cruel joke (he wasn’t quite sure yet), and wears the colors proudly. Yellow is the color of happiness (the sun and dandelions and brave lions), Red is passion (bloodied fists and blush and tinted vision), and Green is just the best color (shamrocks and eyes and shakes). He cracks his knuckles through the green gauntlets and smiles. This was Magical.

Bruce makes Jason go to the rich people parties, and Jason hates it. Jason pouts for all of five minutes while he’s getting measured for his suit. He doesn’t want to go, no one will treat him like a person. They’ll think he’s Bruce’s pet project or something. It was gonna suck. But then, he remembers headlines about the ridiculous outfits Dick would show up in, and formulates a plan. If they’re gonna stare anyway, then he’s going decked out in shades lime and pear and shamrock. He’s pretty sure he can do that. Rich people do crazy stupid things. He was a rich person now. 

They fight the riddler and poison Ivy, and Jason kind of hates them both. They’re Green, and Green is good, but they aren’t. They’re using Green to do bad. He is fully aware of how juvenile that sounds. There were countless better reasons to hate people. Didn’t change the fact of the matter though. At least the joker limited it to his hair. At least he wasn’t allowed to fight the Joker. He’d probably find a way to ‘accidentally’ shave the jokers offensive hair. He doesn’t think he’d even get in too much trouble. Maybe it’d get Dick to talk to him. Dick liked jokes, right? He never gets the chance.

Jason and Bruce fight, and he goes to Dick. He feels stupid as he rings the doorbell a city over to the apartment of an ‘older brother’ he was fairly sure hated him. He is about ready to turn and leave, but then the door opens and Dick is there and he doesn’t look angry he looks concerned, and Jason can’t move. Dick is wearing honest to god Lime highlighter suspenders over an orange shirt, and Jason isn’t sure how to respond to any of that. Dick takes one look at him, nods like he knows exactly what's happening, like they’ve done this a million times, and drives him to Mcdonalds. Dick says to get whatever he wants, and Jason huffs a laugh and realizes its mid march as he orders a dozen shakes, to spite Dick for being a dick every other time they’ve talked. Dick, the dick, just laughs and drinks a few himself. Maybe Dick isn’t so bad. They should hang out more. The next week, Alfred approaches him and offers to teach him how to make the shakes himself, and Jason doesn’t even bother asking how they have the recipe as he nods. The only real way Alfred would know would be if Dick said something. They really need to hand out more, he decides.

it's an odd thought, but he’s delirious and dying, so he can have odd thoughts, he thinks. He really wants to dye the Jokers hair. It was cheretruse and horrible, and if he had to die he didn’t want to do it staring at his favourite color. It’s stupid, and one of his last coherent thoughts. That bitch Shelia (that he cared for, dammit) was smoking a cigarette and watching him get beat to death with Jade eyes (If he needed another reason to hate her, it was that she couldn’t even pass on her eyes). He wants to dye the jokers hair red with his own poisoned blood. Bruce’ll be there any minute. Dick’ll bring him a shake as an apology for being late. Alfred would patch him up. Babs would make sure Shelia’s career was fucked. The warehouse explodes instead.

The pit makes him tinted everything green, and he thinks it isn’t as annoying as it could be. At least it isn’t some horribly cliche red-tinted sight. Jason wasn’t lame. It was an emerald green, The shade of Talia’s eyes rather then his mamas, but he still liked to think that the jaded vision was some sort of comfort sent from his mama. The thought gets him through days, sometimes. The Pit starts to wear with time, and the tint fades but never completely, and Jason isn’t sure what he’d do if it was gone.

he avoids mirrors. He really shouldn’t be looking into them right now. They’re all over the place, broken glass and puddles and too shiny shoes and blades and bathroom mirrors. But his hopes are too far up. He isn’t even really sure why, but he’s convinced his eyes changed color, but that makes no sense. If he looks into a mirror and they’re still Willis blue, he might stab them out. One day, inevitably, he does, and his eyes are seafoam, and he lets out a sigh of relief and rubs them a little. It's the first time he even kinda likes them.

His first thought when Talia takes the blindfold off is that it’s really green. He looks around at fields and fields and fields of Green grass, blowing gently in the wind. Then he notices the red painting and tainting the sight. The blood of the men he had just spent what felt like hours fighting, as a test from emerald eyes he couldn’t refuse. He has really mixed feelings. It’s time he went home, where greens were fogged down. The bright colors were starting to hurt his Gothamite eyes. He leaves a bundle of shamrocks on Talia's bed, and disappears.


End file.
